Ancient Guardians! Pretty Cure
Ancient Guardian! Pretty Cure (古代ガーディアン！プリキュア Kodai gādian! Purikyua) is a series that focus's around an Ancient Deity known as Celestial; before the series itself starts off, a brief mini-episode is aired, detailing the main points of the show. This show mainly focus's around anything really. The main plot involves a seventeen year-old college freshman, who finds out she's the reincarnation of an ancient deity. Please note that this series mostly focus's around an older age group from the ages of 15-29 and may contain writings with the words such as: blood, kill, etc... This is your only warning! Disclaimer: I claim all legal ownership of this series below, as well as ideas and character designs!!! Thank you ~GCM''' Background Pre-Series Time and space…the embodiment of life and wonders of the galaxies; many people would die for the power to rule over it all. I would not, because I have that kind of power; the power to destroy everything in the entire universe with just a simple thought, the power to nullify giant Supermassive Black Holes until they become a simple star. The power to control everything on a simple thought; powers that have giving me eternal life. Legend goes as far back as the most ancient of alien races, which the entire universe was born when I was. Which makes me older than the entire universe itself; I’m no alien nor am a human, but something else entirely. Something that is so powerful and so dangerous, that it will only take me 0.0001 nanoseconds to diverse the answer to an eons long war in that amount of time. I am eternal, I am life, I am death, I am good, and I am the ultimate benevolence in the entire space-time continuum; the being that is forever trapped within the body of teenaged girl, never dying nor aging away. Time that forever skips over her, every time; the being that powers the sun and gives the stars and moon their shining glow in the night skies… the being that controls all. The ultimate benevolence, the creator of the entire universe; the counterpart of the very malevolent being that is the complete opposite of me…Chaos, the creature that deprives nothingness and absolute darkness. Chaos, the direct embodiment of darkness itself, my complete opposite in every way possible; he is the creature that is responsible for such destruction that has been plaguing us since time. A creature filled with absolute evil and maliciousness that nothing could compare to him; nothing. I am the ultimate deity that rules over all, the being that created time; the ultimate creature, the Great Goddess of Life and the Universe, the pure personification of light, good and benevolence in the entire universe; I am Celestial… Plot The series focus's around a young woman named Fallyn Carmichael (カーマイケル 影 Kāmaikeru Kage). She learns that she is the reincarnation of the Goddess Celestial and meets up with her Guardians as they show up in time. The series begins with Fallyn saving the earth from Chaos's minions (aka Chaos Hunters) who try to stop her from re-awakening Celestial within herself. Characters Fallyn Carmichael (カーマイケル 影 Kāmaikeru Kage) - the main protaganist of the series and the reincarnation of Celestial. She can transform into any form she chooses at will, also with the help of her Guardians she can transform into a selected Cure form of that Guardian with her. Abnoba Thomas (トーマス Abnoba Tōmasu Abnoba) - one of the Guardians of Celestial Aegina Michaels (マイケルズ アエギナ湾 Maikeruzu Aegina) - one of the Guardians of Celestial Ballista Cartwright (カートライト バリスタ Kātoraito Barisuta) - a Guardian of Celestial Bona Dea Anderson (アンダーソン ボナデア Anderson Bonadea) - Guardian of Celestial Flora Green (緑 フローラ Midori Furōra) - Guardian of Celestial Miranda Hamilton (ハミルトン ミランダ Hamiruton Miranda) - Guardian of Celestial Rylan King (キング Rylan Kingu Rylan) ''- Guardian of Celestial Nyx Black (ブラック ニクス Kurosawa Nikusu'') - Guardian of Celestial Satana Jackson (ジャクソン Satana Narukawa Satana) - Guardian of Celestial Sapphire Carter (カーター サファイア Akikawa Fumie) - Guardian of Celestial Sabrina Vincent (山城 かおり Yamashiro Kaori) - Guardian of Celestial Salem Johnson (ジョンソン セーレム Nakamura Aki) - Guardian of Celestial Category:Fan Series